Limpiador de penas
by Vulnera Sanentum
Summary: Él tenía un enamoramiento con Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy tenía un enamoramiento con Harry Potter. Y Harry Potter...bueno, a Potter le gustaban los rubios…


Limpiador de Penas.

**AUTOR:** Vulnera Sanentum.

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a ©J.K. Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama me pertenece única y exclusivamente a mí. La verdad me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si todo esto fuera mío…

**PERSONAJES: **Harry.P/Draco.M

**CASIFICACIÓN: **NC-17

**GÉNERO: **Romance, angustia, drama**, **y un poco de humor

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Slash (relación entre dos chicos), PWP, lemon.

**RESUMEN: **Él tenía un enamoramiento con Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy tenía un enamoramiento con Harry Potter. Y Harry Potter...bueno, a Potter le gustaban los rubios…

Colin Creeveyno era una persona inteligente. Si lo hubiera sido habría acabado en Ravenclaw y no en Gryffindor, desgraciadamente tenía tanto de valor como Draco Malfoy de agradable…

Oh, Draco…

¿Ves? No podía pensar en él sin suspirar internamente.

Porque si Colin hubiera sido una persona inteligente tomaría un poco de autocontrol y dejará a un lado sus pequeñas obsesiones. Pero como no lo era, no pensaba dejar de hacerlo.

Es una persona que por lo general se obsesiona fácilmente con las cosas, con determinadas cosas, su más duradera obsesión fue Harry Potter, oh Potter era magnífico, increíble e inigualable, pero hubo un problema, más bien una sospecha que lo puso terriblemente paranoico. Colin pensó, que tal vez, sólo tal vez estaba un poco (un poquitito nomas) enamorado del Niño-Que-Vivió.

Y eso le sentó tan bien, como cuando un día alguien se sentó arriba de su cámara fotográfica, en resumen: nada bien. Entró en pánico, a él no podía gustarle Harry Potter, porque en primera no era gay (¡no lo era!), en segunda eso garantizaría un corazón roto y muchas lágrimas, porque: a) sufriría mucho pensando si este año lo matan de una vez por todas, o si realmente está vivo, y b) ni en sus mayores sueños sería correspondido.

Asique empezó a desesperar, pero puso mucha más atención a Harry, y se dio cuenta de un par de cosas que se le escapaban.

Principalmente que Draco Malfoy es un factor imprescindible cuando de Harry Potter hablamos.

Siempre está ahí, siempre. Se buscaban ambos, el rubio mucho más, pero Harry siempre terminaba metido en su juego, y Colin se dio cuenta rápidamente de la alta tensión sexual que emitían cuando estaban "juntos".

Ambos necesitaban follar desesperadamente.

Pero lo que más le llamó la atención a Colin, es que pasó desapercibido de Malfoy completamente. Obviamente todos conocían al Príncipe de Slytherin, pero sólo necesitaba saber lo básico: mantente alejado de él, te cruzas en su camino, te apartas, lo ves, te apartas, se chocan, te apartas y rogas que Merlín que sea piadoso, logres salir vivo y con todos tus miembros completos.

Pero observándolo detenidamente, eso era algo muy diferente. Asique empezó a observar a Malfoy, observar sus expresiones (que no eran muchas, ya decir), su rostro, su cabello, su cuerpo…

Y así es como Colin Creevey terminó por volverse loco de una vez por todas.

Obsesionarse con Potter era una cosa, obsesionarse con Malfoy era una completamente distinta.

Era peligroso, era insano, y le enfermaba, pero le encantaba. Era, sobretodo, adictivo. Colin técnicamente se bebía a Malfoy cuando sus ojos se posaban en él. No era bueno, no era bueno, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo.

Y Colin no sabía qué era peor, haber terminado obsesionado con Malfoy, o creer que estaba enamorado de Potter.

¿Por qué era tan estúpido?

¿Por qué no se encontraba a alguien que lo quisiera? Tal vez, ese era el problema, nadie parecía realmente quererlo.

Ya no sabía si sus obsesiones eran lo que lo mantenían de pie, o lo que lo terminaba de matar realmente.

No importaba, el punto es que no podía dejar de hacerlo. Al menos no estaba enamorado de ninguno de los dos, sería como si se enamorara de una celebridad, y eso sería caer demasiado bajo, sería un amor superficial, y Colin no era superficial.

¡Pero, dios bendito, su trasero! Su pálida piel, esos ojos grises, el rostro inexpresivo, que sólo cambiaba cuando estaba Potter de por medio, ese cabello tan sedoso y rubio-alvino, su porte tan aristocrático y arrogante, a Colin le encantaba, lo fascinaba, ahora lograba entender por qué era uno de los tíos más guapos de Hogwarts. Y no podía evitar fotografiarlo. Todo el tiempo, con su máxima discreción (aunque sabía que se jugaba el pellejo), le sacaba fotos, continuamente, buscaba el momento perfecto, pero Draco era tan malditamente fotogénico que dónde o qué estuviera haciendo no importaba, salía como un jodido dios griego.

Y como el jodido dios griego que era, estaba coladito por Harry Potter.

Y Colin agradecía, que por más de no ser una persona inteligente, no ser tan estúpido como para salir con el corazón roto.

¡Estúpido Potter! ¿Por qué no se moría de una vez por todas? ¡Su miserable existencia opacaba la de Draco! ¿Por qué nadie entendía eso?

Si Potter no hubiera existido, él sería completamente feliz, tendría la completa atención de todos y cada uno de los alumnos de Hogwarts y del Mundo Mágico, ocuparía el lugar que le correspondía. También si el idiota de Potter no hubiera existido jamás, nadie lo insultaría, ni lo humillaría, ni lo odiaría como hacía el desgraciado cara rajada…

Tampoco tendría sentimientos melosos y estúpidos por nadie.

Ese era su más grande e incordio problema, al parecer a su cuerpo, alma y mente decidieron enamorarse del Niño-Que-Vivió-Para-Tener-Cintura.

Porque, joder, nadie puede ser más delgado que él, pero no, ahí está Harry el grandioso Potter (nótese la ironía) que le ganaba en todo, absolutamente todo. Y ya no podía decir que era "suerte de principiante", porque no era verdad. El muy maldito no sólo tenía que ser el mejor en todo lo que hace, sino que también tenía que meterse en su piel, haciendo que sienta cosas que por derecho no debería sentir.

¡Por nada del jodido mundo debería sentir aquello!

Contra eso no podía hacer nada, nada en absoluto, una cosa era joder (ya quisiera) digo molestar a Potter y que Potter jodiera su existencia también, pero no podía luchar consigo mismo, con sentimientos, sensaciones, pensamientos que su Némesis le provocaba inconscientemente.

¡Porque enzima el infeliz no era ni remotamente consiente de lo que provocaba en Draco Malfoy!

Inconcebible, innecesario e irreparable. Pero de nada servía maldecir su existencia, los sentimientos afloraban en él como la nieve en invierno, y arrasaban con la poca dignidad que le quedaba a su conciencia.

Menos mal que nadie sabía lo que pensaba…

¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado y…doloroso?

Se cuestionó mientras se desplomaba en su cama.

Su vida era patética y sin sentido. Su padre estaba encerrado en Azkaban y seguramente no saldría en mucho tiempo, Draco no sabía si entristecerse o alegrarse por eso, ese año debería recibir la marca, pero con ese hecho los planes se tiraron abajo, y definitivamente eso era algo para alegrarse, aún no terminaba de aceptar a los nacidos de muggle, pero la causa se desvió con Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, y la convirtió en algo personal, y no tenía ganas de masacrar ni asesinar a nadie. Su madre dice el Señor Oscuro ya no es lo que era…

Su madre…

Ese era otro factor de por qué su vida era una mierda. Su dulce, su bella madre no estaba, en el sentido de que él no sabía dónde estaba, huyó cuando Lucius fue encerrado. Y eso deprimía a Draco más que cualquier cosa. No tenía ni el consuelo de que estaría a salvo.

-Te lo digo de antemano Vince, no lograrás meterte ese puñado de tortas y quién sabe cuántas calorías en tu pequeña y deforme boca.

La voz de Blaise se hizo escuchar por la habitación, luego se escuchó un sonido estrangulado, y un par de suspiros.

-Estúpido-Draco podía presumir que Blaise estaba poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Vamos, Goyle, llévale a la enfermería, a ver si de un vez por todas le inyectan un poco de inteligencia, y de paso pídele una también.

Se escucharon pasos y después las cortinas de su cama se abrieron de golpe, y el rostro de Blaise se apareció.

-¿Qué quieres?

Blaise podía ser un amigo cercano (tan cercano como alguien puede llegar a él), pero no le daba derecho a interrumpir sus pensamientos melancólicos con tendencias suicidas.

-Levántate de ahí y sal, hazme el favor de dejar de auto compadecerte, ¿sí?-lo miró con esos ojos negros, como si intentara transmitirle lo importante que era, como si Draco no supiese ya que Blaise estaba con él hasta las manos-La noche es joven, y podrías hacer lo que quisieras, lo que quieras.

Y ahí va otra vez.

No es que Blaise no se preocupara por él, pero continuamente intentaba meterse en sus pantalones, y se perdía la magia. Siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión de que ya nadie le quería.

A veces intentaba desesperadamente buscar una causa, algo, lo que sea, una razón para seguir adelante. Pero el resultado era el mismo: nada.

-Déjame en paz, ¿quieres? No es como si un día de estos fuera a pasar.

Por la expresión dolida de Blaise, tal vez hubiera herido sus sentimientos. Pero no se sintió culpable. Igual, ¿qué más daba?

Se levantó, cuando pasó por su lado, Blaise cerró los ojos, y después se fue.

¿Cómo la gente podía ser tan superficial? Puede que de verdad le gustara a su amigo, pero ¿por qué aprovecharte cuando lo que más necesita es a alguien?

Suspiró.

De repente escuchó un flash y se giró hacia el sonido como un halcón.

-¡Idiota! ¿Quién te crees que eres para sacarme fotos? ¿Eh?

Creevey más que asustado parecía como si el mejor sueño de su vida se hubiera cumplido. Sus ojos brillaban, y tenía las mejillas tenidas de un rojo fuerte, la boca abierta y ¿estaba jadeando?

-Y-yo…lo…lo siento.-apenas pudo articular.

Se veía tan patético, con esa cara de feliz cumpleaños, y la cámara sostenida fuertemente en su pecho.

-Dame eso, pequeño bastardo.

Y le arrancó la cámara juntos con las fotos bruscamente de esas frágiles y pequeñitas manos que parecían temblar, de miedo suponía Draco, pero el chico se veía entre nervioso y emocionado.

Miró las fotografías con ceño fruncido, había un chico rubio, que no posaba para ninguna de ellas, que miraba al horizonte con mirada melancólica, un chico rubio que comía en el gran comedor, un chico rubio que estaba triste, un chico rubio que peleaba con Potter, un chico rubio que era y salía extremadamente guapo en todas y cada una de las fotos, un chico rubio que era él.

-Cravery, ¿por qué en todas las malditas fotos estoy yo?

-E-es Creevey -le corrigió, un grave error Draco Malfoy odia ser corregido-y te tomo fotos porque, eh,…porque sales bien en ellas.

El pobre estaba hiperventilando.

-Ya sé que salgo bien en ellas, estúpido, pero, ¿no eras vos el Presidente del Club de fans de Potter?

Escupió el apellido como si fuera un insulto, pero sus ojos se entristecieron.

-B-bueno…yo…

-¿Quieres dejar de balbucear y responder la pregunta? Yo no recordaba que fueras tartamudo, Crovery.

-Es Creevey, y no lo soy.

-Lo que sea, bien, gracias por aclarármelo, sin ese dato no podría dormir tranquilo-respondió Draco, sarcásticamente-. ¿No tienes una de Potter?

Colin no pareció sorprenderse.

-Claro-por fin pudo articular una palabra sin balbucear-. Esta.

Y se la mostró.

Y ambos se dieron cuenta del jadeo de Draco.

Era simplemente perfecta, Draco no la hubiera definido de otra forma, porque era hermosa. Harry estaba en la orilla del lago, con las piernas cruzadas, y sus manos en el centro, su vestimenta era la camisa del colegio con la corbata y unos jeans gastados, y sonreía como nunca, mostrando sus hoyuelos, mientras sus ojos verdes esmeraldas estaban achicados por una angosta línea, reía mientras se balanceaba para adelante y atrás. Era una foto mágica, pero le importaba poco y nada, mientras Potter esté ahí, a Draco le encantaba.

Y Colin vio, no la fotografía, vio como Draco miraba la foto y sus ojos brillaban, entre una alegría genuina y una tristeza nostálgica. Por un momento creyó ver los ojos de Draco aguarse, pero fue tan rápido que no lo sabría decir con certeza.

Le devolvió la foto delicadamente, como si esta en cualquier momento se fuera a romper, como el corazón de Colin en este instante, que se sentía resquebrajar.

-¿Y por qué me tomabas fotos, idiota?-escupió ácidamente.

-Y-yo...

Sentía que le faltaba el aire, Draco estaba un poco furioso, Colin lo podía ver en sus ojos, pero no entendía muy bien de qué.

Y sin previo aviso, Draco lo estampó contra la pared quitándole el aire. Luego se acercó a su rostro. Y quedaron frente a frente.

Dios, lo tenía tan cerca…y a la vez tan lejos.

-¡Malfoy!

Se dieron la vuelta, y a ambos se les cortó la respiración, al mismo tiempo. Ahora Colin podía decir que alguna vez tuvieron algo en común. No tuvo tiempo en pensar en lo patético que estaba siendo, porque Harry se acercaba dando zancadas.

-Suéltalo, Malfoy.-le ordenó, grave error, Draco Malfoy no se somete a órdenes de nadie.

Draco puso cara de diversión perversa, con una sonrisa ladeada.

Colin se empezó asustar de verdad.

-¿Qué pasa, Potty? ¿No ves que estábamos en algo importante?

Ahora definitivamente Colin estaba aterrado, y muy muy desesperado. Sabía exactamente lo que Draco iba a hacer, y no quería que fuera de esa manera, no así.

Harry abrió los ojos como plato, y se le salieron de órbitas, del horror.

-¿Qué?

-Eso, lo que oíste, estaba haciéndole a Crovery un trato, sólo quería que me devuelva una foto.

Y no necesitó ver que la foto que le arrancó fue la de Harry, y después se fue.

Así sin más.

La última pieza del corazón de Colin se quebró.

-Es Creevey …Colin Creevey.

Los días pasaban, y Draco seguía sin reaccionar, miraba la foto de vez en cuando, que era la mayoría del tiempo, mientras su pecho se exprimía, y su tristeza aumentaba.

Hasta que un día pasó lo que tenía que pasar. Se emborrachó.

Hubo una fiesta clandestina en Slytherin, una gran fiesta clandestina. La mayoría estaban borrachos, pero casi todos ellos estaban follando con otros borrachos. Y Draco, que nunca en su virgen vida se había emborrachado, no pudo resistir la tentación.

Menos en el estado en que estaba sobrio.

Los días anteriores se preguntaba cómo no había aguantado tanto tiempo sin limpiar sus penas.

Ya que había leído por ahí que whiskey provenía del gaélico "uisce beata" que significa agua de vida/limpiador de penas. Jamás pensó que tendrían toda la maldita razón.

Porque había bebido y bebido como si se le fuera la vida en ello, mucho, mucho whiskey de fuego.

Y se sentía tan mareado que cuando intentó caminar resbaló cinco veces, su cuerpo estaba adormecido y se sentía ridículamente feliz. Debía beber más seguido.

Tropezó con alguien y cayó al suelo de culo.

Se sobó el trasero, pero seguía sin levantarse, levantarse se veía muy costoso.

-¿Estas bien?

Una melodiosa voz, traspasó sus oídos, vio una mano, e intentó agarrarla, pero la mano se movía y terminaba cayendo al piso de igual manera, hizo un puchero, y estaba a punto de hacer un berrinche, pero lo agarraron la cintura y lo levantaron.

-¿Malfoy?

Oh, esa voz, era Harry, Harry lo estaba sosteniendo por la cintura. Se sentía flotar, ¿o era el alcohol?

-¿Harry?-preguntó somnoliento.

-¿Malfoy estas borracho?-preguntó sin poder creérselo aún, con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¿Yo?-y soltó una risita-No, ¿cómo crees?-la acusadora mirada de Potter seguía ahí, y oh merlín estaba tan cerca, podía observar como sus orbes esmeraldas brillaban-Tal vez un poco, pero sólo un poco, eh.

-Dios mío, apestas a alcohol, ¿dónde te emborrachaste?

-En la sala de Slytherin, hay una gran fiesta-dijo abriendo sus brazos, y hubiera caído de no ser por Harry, soltó otra risita-. En realidad nunca había bebido tanto, p-pero necesitaba un limpiador de penas.

Apenas se podía mantener de pie, y sus palabras salían más arrastradas que de costumbre.

-Ven, siéntate, sino, nos caeremos.

Se sentaron contra una pared, con Draco respirando agitadamente.

-Pero…pero la verdad es que quería olvidarme, quiero olvidar, Harry haz que desaparezca…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Este dolor…haz que se valla.

Draco respiraba agitadamente, mientras estaba recargado contra la pared, la cabeza para arriba y con los ojos cerrados, las mejillas le ardían por el alcohol, y tenía la camisa desabotonada, mostrando parte de su pálido pecho, Harry tragó saliva.

-¿Qué te pasa Draco? Cuéntame.

-Yo…creo que estoy enamorado.-pudo ver como la cara de Harry se ensombrecía-. Y es una mierda.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Me odia, me odias Harry, ¿por qué alguien me iba a querer? ¿Alguna vez has querido tanto a alguien que duele? ¿Como si miles de alfileres clavaran tu corazón? El otro día lo vi con un rubio, era rubio, ¿por qué no a mí?, aunque sea una noche y duela más, ¿por qué no usarme a mí?

Parecía como si Harry no supiera qué responder, su cara parecía dividida entre dolor y confusión.

-Soy tan idiota.-suspiró-Harry-le zarandeó un poco el brazo-, ¿tú crees que me parezco a "Pinocho"? Él murió, Harry, murió, y por más que quería no podía dejar de decir mentiras, yo digo mentiras todo el tiempo, ¿también soy un muñeco?, ¿también moriré?

Draco estaba muy consternado, sus ojos se aguaron.

Y Harry se derritió.

-No, por supuesto que no, al final vive, Draco, "Pinocho" vive, y su padre, el creador, lo cuida, no tienes que preocuparte.

Draco se estaba sorbiendo los mocos, y limpiando sus ojos aguados, como si fuera un niño lastimado.

-¿En serio?-preguntó esperanzado.

-De verdad.

-Pero, ¿y quién me cuida a mí?, no tengo a mis padres para que me acompañen, ¿eso significa que moriré y me saldrá una fea nariz de madera?

Ahora, el rubio, parecía disgustado de lo que le deparaba el "futuro", y Harry no pudo hacer nada más que reír.

-Claro que no, tu nariz seguirá igual de pálida y respingona.-y Draco rio con Harry, pero el morocho se acercó y cerca de su oreja, mientras su aliento rozaba la nuca desnuda, susurró:- Porque alguien vendrá Draco, y te cuidará. Te lo prometo.

Estaban cerca, muy cerca. Sus narices rozaron, y nadie supo quién, pero al segundo, ya se besaban, loca, desesperada y apasionadamente. Sus labios se movían violentamente, que Draco pensó que sangraría, se movían fuertemente, mientras el rubio enredó sus dedos en pelo de Harry, mientras este, con la respiración agitada, lamía su labio inferior con la lengua, abriéndole la boca, para que entrase. Lengua con lengua se movía de atrás para adelante, como si estuvieran compitiendo.

Draco se sentó a horcajadas de Harry, y movió sus caderas haciendo fricción. Ambos gimieron dentro del beso desesperado. Harry movía sus caderas como si estuviera embistiéndole. Draco rompió el beso, alzando la cabeza para arriba y gimió, entrecortada y dulcemente. Harry aprovechó y chupó, lamió y poseyó su cuello, todo, frenéticamente.

Draco gemía, y Harry se bebía esos dulces sonido, tan agudo y desesperados, en cambio sus gemidos eran más cortos y roncos, más como gruñidos,

La espalda de Draco se arqueó cuando mordió la clavícula. Y Harry no lo soportó más.

Agarró a Draco y lo estampó contra la pared, quitándole por un momento la respiración, sostuvo sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de Harry, mientras este lo acomodaba y le sobaba el trasero. Draco jadeó.

La camiseta de Harry voló por los aires, y tenía el pantalón desabrochado, le abrió su camisa de un tirón haciendo volar botones junto con su corbata. Justo en ese momento Draco se preguntó cuándo se había sacado los pantalones. No importaba, se estaba friccionando contra Harry, y no quería detenerse.

Harry recorría con la lengua su pecho, mientras él se arqueaba, hasta que llegó a una de sus tetillas, y un grito de placer se le escapó, mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, jadeando.

-Mío-decía-. No hagas esto con…nadie, nunca.- y mordió una tetilla mientras estimulaba la otra con los dedos.

Lamió y apretó sus tetillas, hasta que estuvieron erectas, y brillantes de saliva.

-Eres tan sensible.-le susurró en el oído, después mordió su lóbulo de la oreja, mientras él jadeaba.

Si no paraba, se vendría en ese mismo instante.

-H-Harry…vamos, por favor-suplicó mientras se mordía el labio-…duele.

Y para su tortura, Harry en ese momento presionó su dureza contra la suya arrancándole un gemido.

-Pídemelo.

Quería que suplicara. No le iba a costar mucho en ese estado: ebrio y más duro que un tronco.

-Por favor, Harry…fóllame.

Su vos salía estrangulada y entrecortada, pero por la reacción de Harry que le había arrancado los calzoncillos de un tirón, mientras gruñía, parecía como si hubiese oído la cosa más erótica y excitante de toda su vida.

Su miembro quedó al aire, y rebotó con su estómago, se estaba igual que siempre pero Harry jadeó al verlo.

Y entró de una sola estocada.

Lanzó el grito más agudo y fuerte de su vida.

Sentía como si lo partieran en dos, por dentro ardía, quemaba, y dolía, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía tan bien, Harry estaba dentro de él, dentro de él, y se sentía tan íntimo, tan bien, tan correcto.

Y eso fue suficientemente excitante.

Harry tenía ceño fruncido, sus ojos estaban dilatados y sólo se veía una línea verde alrededor del negro, una capa de sudor bañaba su frente, y parecía requerir de mucha concentración para no moverse, porque sentía su respiración agitada sobre su cuello.

-H-Harry…muévete, por favor.

Y apretó su culo, y al instante Harry soltó un gemido, uno largo, y sacó y metió su pene dentro de su trasero, una y otra vez, tan rápido y tan fuerte que cada tanto rozaba su próstata y él gritaba, y gemía agudamente, y eso parecía estimularlo porque cada vez parecía ir más y más profundo.

-Ahh, más, más, ahí, ¡sí!-con sus caderas ayudaba, y se movía, para que entrase más fuerte, más duro.

-Oh, sí, joder, tan estrecho-jadeó Harry en su hombro-. Estas tan…apretado.

Su voz salió estrangulada, y tan ronca, que Draco sintió como sus huevos se endurecían, ya estaba cerca, y sus gemidos aumentaban, las embestidas eran más erráticas, y los jadeos eran constantes.

-Tócate-dijo-, quiero ver como lo haces.

Y Draco se la empezó a bombear con fuerza, luego de un segundo, Harry lo acompañó sobre su mano. Y no pudo aguantar más.

Gimió con fuerza, apretó su anillo, y mientras su cabeza chocaba contra la pared, se vino. Largos chorros mancharon su abdomen, por su barbilla había una línea de saliva y respiraba agitadamente. Sintió como Harry se vaciaba dentro de él.

Dentro de él.

La cabeza se le partía. Ese fue el primer pensamiento, el primer sentimiento.

Luego que le dolía el culo.

Mierda.

Había intentado salir de la maraña de sábanas, pero cuando intentó pararse había caído estrepitosamente.

Doble mierda.

Se sentía pegajoso, y en efecto. Con quienquiera que se haya acostado (¡Oh, Merlín su primera vez!), no se había ni molestado en lanzar un hechizo limpiador.

Genial.

_Por Salazar, dime que no fue Blaise, por Salazar dime que no fue Blaise._

Pero si hubiera sido Zabini sí le hubiera puesto el bendito hechizo, y se hubiera quedado pegado a él, durmiendo "juntos" toda la noche, pero la cama se sentía dolorosamente vacía.

Se miró entre las piernas, y sí, en efecto, y aún quedaban rastros, igual que en su pecho.

Necesitaba una poción para la resaca ya, porque sin ella, y con el dolor de cabeza machacándole, no iba a recordar nada.

¡De su puta primera vez!

No sabía si sentirse más enojado con él mismo por follar con el primero que se le cruza, o con el estúpido que lo hizo, y no puso el estúpido hechizo limpiador.

Cuando encontró la poción en su mesa de noche, se la tomó, y en unos segundos pudo pensar con más claridad.

Esa poción la tenía solamente por precaución. Nunca necesitó una poción anti-resaca…

¡Se había emborrachado! ¡Maldición!

Intentó recordar, estaba más ebrio que una cuba, tropezó con alguien, Harry le tomó por la cintura mientras…

Un momento.

¿¡Harry!?

Ahora los flashes venían uno detrás de otro, como un rompecabezas, tan confuso hasta que tienes la última pieza. Y la última pieza era que Harry lo había follado.

Duro y fuerte.

Y lo peor era que Draco podía recordarlo, aún podía sentirlo, podía sentir esa boca junto a la suya, esa lengua lamiendo cada parte de su cuerpo, podía recordar cómo se sentía, tan excitante y de solo pensarlo una descarga eléctrica recorría su cuerpo.

Harry lo había poseído, había estado dentro de él, y se había sentido tan bien, habían encajado, sus palabras aún retumbaban en su mente.

_Mío… _

_No hagas esto con…nadie…_

…_Nunca._

…_tan sensible…_

…_joder, tan estrecho_

… _tan…apretado._

_Tócate._

Incluso con el alcohol de por medio, se había sentido en el paraíso, había enloquecido con esas palabras, con esas manos, con el ritmo de sus caderas chocando contra las de él.

Joder, se estaba empalmando de nuevo.

Había sido patético. Le había contado un cuento muggle que escuchó una vez, había lloriqueado, y había suplicado. Pero lo valía. Incluso si Harry se había aprovechado.

Lo valía.

O eso intentó convencerse durante esas semanas. Esas miserables semanas.

Sabía lo que iba a pasar. Harry le iba a ignorar completamente. Porque obviamente se sentía culpable y seguramente le daba repulsión. Pero eso no lo hacía menos doloroso para Draco.

Y eso pasó, Potter le evitaba, pero cada vez que se cruzaban un sonrojo teñían sus mejillas, y miraba al piso.

Genial.

Estaba en clase de Pociones, esperando a que aparezca Snape, cosa que era extraño porque Snape nunca llegaba tarde, pero Draco aprovechó para comer una manzana lascivamente con el resultado de ser observado y lo estaba siendo, pero por toda la clase menos por Potter.

Últimamente las cosas le salen mal. Y a "cosas", se refiere a llamar la atención del Niño-Que-Vivió-Y-Siguió-Viviendo.

Pero nada funcionaba, pasó de comer lascivamente a intentar chocar "accidentalmente" con él, pero nada. Y Draco quería una explicación. Una explicación de por qué Harry-Santo-Potter se folló a Draco Malfoy. Y la quería ahora.

Había intentado de la manera sutil, la manera Slytherin, como ninguna funcionaba, tenía que probar la manera estúpida, la Gryffindor. Y no era bueno con las palabras sinceras, y menos hablando sobre sentimientos, y mucho menos que menos hablar directamente.

Algo que le había salido bien, era que resolvió dos problemas, Blaise y ese tal Crovery habían empezado a salir, Blaise le dijo, y le explicó explícitamente (tal vez demasiado explícitamente) que habían follado el día de la fiesta, el día más feliz de Draco Malfoy (y también el más miserable, depende como lo mires). Cuando Draco se mostró genuinamente contento porque Blaise dejara de babear por él, y saliera con alguien, y también porque ese insoportable chiquillo lo mirara con una adoración enfermiza (según Draco), pero ambos parecieron algo decepcionados cuando les mostró su gratitud.

Bueno, él solía decir que la gente era desagradecida, ahora, jamás pudo estar tan de acuerdo.

Cuando avisaron que Snape no iba a venir hoy, todos estuvieron contentos de que así sea.

Y Draco como el buen Slytherin que es aprovechó su oportunidad.

La clase se estaba vaciando, y Harry estaba solo, guardando sus cosas.

Técnicamente en bandeja de plata.

Cuando se quedaron solos, Harry intentó escarpar, y Draco, hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo enfadado que estaba con Potter. Primero lo folla cuando está borracho y melancólico, lo ignora, y ahora huye como un cobarde, ¿dónde está esa famosa valentía Gryffindor? ¡Ni si quiera le dio una explicación!

Pero Draco fue más rápido, y cerró la puerta con un movimiento de varita. Y Potter se quedó estático de espaldas, negándose a encararlo. ¡A él, Draco Malfoy, dándole la espalda! De pronto se sintió furioso.

-¿Se puede saber a dónde vas, Potter?

-¿Afuera? Tengo cosas que hacer, ¿sabes?

-No, no sé, pero ¿por qué no me explicas lo que pasó hace unas semanas?

-N-no sé de lo que estás ablando, Malfoy.

Y Draco explotó.

-¡Por supuesto que lo sabes maldito hijo de puta!-gritó, enzima Potter tenía el descaro de hacerse el desentendido, pues tendrá que escucharlo, si así fuera lo último que haga-¿Quieres detalles? Fue cuando en ataque de depresión y paronia me emborraché en una fiesta de Slytherin, hace dos semanas para ser exactos, y te cruzaste conmigo, y yo dije cosas estúpidas, pero luego, me basaste, y metiste tu lengua hasta mi campanilla, luego me la metis…

Harry se había dado la vuelta, rojo como un tomate, y le había tapado la boca con la mano, mientras respiraba agitadamente.

-Shh, bien, vale, lo sé, la verdad es que…-pero la verdad tuvo que esperar, porque la lengua de Draco ahora estaba lamiendo la palma que curía su boca. Harry la quitó como si quemara. Más sonrojado que antes, si eso era posible.

-¿Y? Quiero escuchar la verdad de por qué te aprovechaste de mí.

Harry hizo una mueca de dolor, se sentía culpable, igual, por más idiota que haya sido, Draco se lo agradece, ¡fue la mejor follada de su vida!... y la única también.

-Y-yo, supongo que te debo una explicación.

-Sí-dijo fríamente, con los brazos cruzados.

El pobre se veía como si no hubiese dormido en días, y su mirada era totalmente sufrida, se veía devastado. Pero por lo que Draco tuvo que pasar, semanas de indiferencia, se lo merecía.

-Yo de verdad lo lamento, es que te habías cruzado ahí en medio del pasillo, y por una vez me hablaste bien, incluso me llamaste por mi nombre, y simplemente no me pude ir-Harry suspiró y tomó aire-. E intenté irme, de verdad, pero me resultaba imposible, estaba ahí a mi disposición, sonrojado y con la camisa desabrochada, estabas tan…comestible-a Draco se le incendiaron las mejillas y tragó saliva-. No pude irme. No resistí. Y me siento tan mal por aprovecharme de ti de esa manera, de veras me siento horrible, pero pensé mucho-Draco resopló y Harry lo ignoró-, y tal vez me gustes un poco, oh mierda, esto es tan difícil. Sé que me odias y me debes repudiar, pero no paro de pensar, y llegué a la conclusión de que quiero que estés conmigo, aunque ahora me acabo de humillar a mí mismo y tendrás material de burla por lo que resta de mi vida, pero…esa e-era la única explicación posible.

Harry Potter yacía completamente avergonzado y parecía a punto de llorar, se veía tan lindo, con los ojos brillosos y con ese verde tan sobrenatural en ellos, con expresión de culpa y tristeza, evitando su mirada.

Y él estúpido era Draco.

-Tú, Potter idiota.

Antes de que él dijera algo, Draco saltó a sus brazos y lo besó.

Fuerte y lento al mismo tiempo, dulce y suave, desesperado y frenético, todo al mismo tiempo, con leguas intentando ganar, mezclándose, saboreándose, y volviéndose a encontrar como la primera vez.

Harry no tardó en responder, lo hizo por instinto, y se sintió igual de bien que la primera vez, pensó Draco, y eso que había estado más ebrio que una cuba.

Enredó sus dedos en ese cabello negro, rebelde y extrañamente suave.

Ni Harry, ni Draco, sabía si "esto" iba a funcionar realmente, pero al menos iba a ser interesante. Y con muchos besos franceses.

Todo el tiempo seguramente follarán como conejos. Pero ambos tienen pensado más.

Mientras Draco abría sus piernas y las subía a la cadera de Harry, con sus brazos en los hombros del morocho, y se besaban más rápido y con ansias que antes…

…un flash se disparó…


End file.
